


Viejos amigos, viejos enemigos

by delirante (Dunloth)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Future Fic, Gen, Giles is old and retired
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/delirante
Summary: Han pasado muchos años, Giles es mayor y pretende terminar sus días en paz en su casa de Inglaterra. Pero hoy no va a ser un día pacífico.—No queda nadie, Vigilante, todos han muerto o han cambiado. Tú has cambiado por fuera pero siento que tus entrañas son las mismas. El mundo ha cambiado también, no entiendo cómo funcionan las cosas. No me hace falta. Siempre habrá canciones para mí, rincones oscuros, niños perdidos.





	Viejos amigos, viejos enemigos

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos años después del final de las series.

Los días cada vez eran más cortos, y la humedad se le estaba metiendo dentro como todos los años cuando el verano avanzaba hacia el otoño. El clima de la campiña inglesa no era lo mejor para su reuma y sus huesos cansados, Giles lo sabía, pero se resistía a mudarse a sitios más cálidos. Su casa era su último reducto de paz en este mundo enloquecido que le había tocado vivir en su vejez, el único sitio donde podía aislarse del ruido exterior y perderse en sus recuerdos, dar vueltas a sus pesares, recorrer su pasado. Acallar sus remordimientos, celebrar sus triunfos. El viejo bibliotecario necesitaba esos muros gruesos y antiguos, los muebles de madera añeja, las habitaciones llenas de objetos recopilados a lo largo de su intensa vida. El viejo vigilante no quería alejarse mucho de sus armas, libros de hechizos y material de investigación. El viejo hombre simplemente se había instalado demasiado definitivamente en esa morada, y no tenía ánimos para otra mudanza, para más cambios. Porque aunque su salud era buena para su edad Giles sentía un vacío interior y un cansancio vital que iba más allá de la enfermedad física. Sentía que la muerte no sería mal recibida si decidía presentarse sin avisar.

Había estado tan cerca de la muerte, tantas veces… El cambio de tiempo se lo recordaba, cada cicatriz y cada hueso soldado cosquilleaban, dolían y le recordaban los trances que había pasado. Él había sobrevivido, pero había visto morir a tantas personas cercanas que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado. Hacía muchos años que había aprendido que es un error encariñarse con los compañeros de lucha, que el dolor de su muerte es más soportable si no hay lazos que se rompan cuando alguien se va.

Como tantos días Giles descansaba al final de la jornada delante de la chimenea mientras la noche se hacía más profunda fuera, con una manta sobre las piernas, una copa de buen brandy y unos libros gruesos y antiguos de donde intentaba sacar algo de información sobre cualquiera que fuera el encargo actual del Consejo de Cazadoras. Sí que habían cambiado las cosas desde sus años mozos, cuando el consejo era de Vigilantes. Bien pensado, tenía su lógica. Quién mejor que las Cazavampiros para gobernarse a ellas mismas y tomar las decisiones que determinarán quiénes viven y quiénes mueren. Sonrió para sí. Si los viejos Vigilantes levantaran la cabeza… Imaginó por un momento al estirado Quentin Travers intentando tragar esa píldora.

Un ruido casi imperceptible en el pasillo llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza, alerta. A estas alturas de su vida para Giles los ruidos extraños nunca eran casuales. Dejó el libro sobre la mesita, se puso las gafas y se levantó con esfuerzo intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Antes de que le diera tiempo a incorporarse del todo la causa del ruido se reveló ante él, entrando en la habitación desde el umbral que daba al pasillo, donde debía de haber estado un buen rato observando en silencio, y le habló con una voz suave, cantarina.

—No hace falta que te levantes, Vigilante. Pero gracias, en estos días los caballeros no abundan.

La sangre se le heló en las venas como hacía tiempo que no le pasaba.

—Drusilla.

No pudo decir nada más. ¿Qué podía decir? Era hombre muerto y lo sabía. De pronto la muerte no le parecía una perspectiva tan buena y pacífica como un rato antes.

Drusilla estaba hermosa como siempre. El pelo negro apenas recogido, un vestido verde oscuro con el cuello en uve, mangas cortas y bordes de raso negro. Un collar de perlas negras.

Ella se adelantó sonriendo con deleite.

—Oh, siempre es tan agradable encontrar viejos conocidos. Hace mucho tiempo que no paso una velada con nadie que me conozca. Claro que normalmente me como a mis compañeros de velada, así es difícil que me recuerde nadie…

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una expresión gélida.

—Los que me recuerdan están muertos. Me recuerdan y lloran en el infierno.

Empezó a reírse como una niña que piensa en una travesura, con pequeños estremecimientos de regocijo.

—O me recuerdan y arrastran su muerte por el mundo. Muertos, pero no muertos. Un poco aquí y un poco allá. —Sus manos gesticulaban siguiendo sus frases.

Giles pensó que Drusilla seguía tan loca como la recordaba. Los vampiros no cambian mucho, la mayoría no lo hace. Esta diabólica criatura estaría desquiciada hasta que se convirtiera en una nube de polvo.

Giles estaba mayor para estos tragos. Las piernas le fallaron y empezó a caer. Antes de que tocara el suelo Drusilla se acercó con velocidad inhumana y le sujetó para que no cayera, acunándolo divertida como si no pesara nada.

—¿No te encuentras bien? Pobre caballero, las fuerzas te han abandonado. Los años te han pasado por encima.

Le acarició la cara recorriendo sus arrugas, maravillándose en ellas.

—Los humanos sois como flores, os marchitáis y os arrugáis, tenéis tan poco tiempo…

Giles estaba paralizado. Recordó aquella otra vez que tuvo a Drusilla tan cerca, en aquellos días de la vieja fábrica cuando Angelus lo capturó y lo torturó hasta casi matarlo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no revisitaba esos recuerdos. El miedo, el dolor, la desesperación. Y después de la tortura atroz llegó Drusilla, suave y hermosa pero no menos temible. Lo encantó, lo engañó como a un niño, utilizó su corazón herido y su añoranza de Jenny para sacarle la información que quería.

Jenny, a ella sí la recordaba a menudo. Ojalá hubieran podido tener más tiempo, más momentos para recordar. Ojalá Angelus se hubiera podrido en el más negro infierno, él y su maldita familia deforme y perversa. Ojalá… Pero no fue así, por enésima vez Giles se recordó que ese camino no llevaba a ningún sitio. El pasado no se puede cambiar.

Drusilla dejó al vigilante en el sillón con delicadeza, y se sentó en su regazo, pasándole un brazo lánguido por el cuello.

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza, abuelo? No me estás haciendo caso. —Le empujó suavemente las gafas nariz arriba con un dedo.

—¿Cómo has entrado en la casa? —acertó a decir Giles cuando recuperó el habla, mirándola aterrado—. No te he invitado…

—Tu cocinera es muy simpática… Bueno, era. —Giles sintió la rabia crecer, y también el miedo. Drusilla era demoníaca—. Me hizo pasar hace un buen rato. Jugamos un poco y me dio de cenar.

La expresión juguetona de su cara asqueó a Giles.

—Acaba con esto, Drusilla. No quiero juegos. Mátame de una maldita vez o vete.

Su voz temblaba un poco pero estaba bastante sereno, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

—Oh, eso ha sido muy, muy rudo, Giles. Muy poco caballeroso.

Drusilla habló con voz suave, y se acercó más a él, sujetándole por las solapas de su vieja chaqueta de estar por casa, mirándole con una expresión fría. Giles intentó echarse hacia atrás pero el sillón detuvo su escape. Unas gotas de sudor empezaron a perlar su frente.

—No queda nadie, Vigilante, todos han muerto o han cambiado. Tú has cambiado por fuera pero siento que tus entrañas son las mismas. El mundo ha cambiado también, no entiendo cómo funcionan las cosas. No me hace falta. Siempre habrá canciones para mí, rincones oscuros, niños perdidos.

Sonrió con embeleso, pero de pronto pareció distraerse y su gesto se torció, como si algo la hubiera herido.

—Pero hay algo extraño, demasiado familiar…

Se levantó inquieta, recorriendo la habitación con la vista como si buscara algo. De pronto se quedó muy quieta, con la mirada perdida y una ligera sonrisa, inclinado la cabeza como si intentara escuchar un sonido demasiado débil.

—Hay una voz que susurra, una voz conocida…

Giles se incorporó con rigidez y se limpió la frente, tragando saliva. Se dirigió hacia la puerta despacio, sin apartar los ojos de Drusilla, intentando pasar desapercibido mientras la vampira seguía con su alucinación o lo que fuera. Colgado a la izquierda del dintel había un panel con algunas armas decorativas, en concreto una ballesta que podría darle a Giles alguna oportunidad de salir de ésta, pero antes de que Giles consiguiera alcanzarla Drusilla pareció volver de su ensoñación y le sujetó contra la pared por el cuello con fuerza, inmovilizándolo pero sin ahogarle demasiado. Su rostro cambió y mostró los aterradores rasgos de vampiro.

—No, no vas a ningún sitio. No hemos terminado. ¡Si casi no hemos empezado!

Fue entonces, apretado contra la pared con la cruel mirada dorada de Drusilla clavada en él, cuando Giles vio que había alguien al otro lado del cristal de la ventana cerrada que había en la pared opuesta, a espaldas de Drusilla pero enfrente de él.

Angel apretaba la palma de su mano contra el cristal, impotente, con gesto angustiado, mirando fijamente la escena.

Giles no podía hablar con la mano de Drusilla oprimiéndole el cuello. No podía invitar a Angel a entrar en la casa. Se debatió, la agarró con las dos manos, pataleó, pero sus escasas fuerzas no consiguieron mover la garra que lo aprisionaba ni un milímetro. Drusilla parecía divertida con el forcejeo.

—No te agites tanto, querido. Puede ser fatal para ti.

Un estruendo de cristales rotos los sacó de su concentración. Angel había tirado una piedra de buen tamaño a través de la ventana. No era una maniobra muy buena perder el factor sorpresa pero no podía hacer otra cosa si no quería ver cómo el vigilante moría ante sus narices.

Drusilla volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana sin soltar su presa. Extrañamente, no parecía demasiado sorprendida. Sonrió a Angel.

—Sí, eras tú. Susurrándome al oído.

Angel seguía sin poder entrar. Giles intentaba sin éxito decir las palabras que podrían salvar su vida.

—Drusilla, suéltale, y te dejaré ir. —Angel habló con voz tranquila, intentando no alterarla. Drusilla era imprevisible incluso para él, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—Sire, cuánto tiempo. Te he extrañado. Pero es normal, te extrañaré para siempre. Tú no eres él.

Agarró a Giles con la otra mano sin soltarle la garganta, se giró y lo sujetó delante de ella como un escudo, interponiéndolo entre ella y Angel. Hizo un puchero.

—Ah, es una lástima, te invitaríamos a pasar pero no tenemos la casa preparada. Tendrás que volver otro día.

—Dru, si le haces daño no descansaré hasta encontrarte. —Ahora su voz era dura, amenazadora. Hablaba muy en serio—. Elige: él o tú.

Pasaron unos tensos segundos en que nadie hizo nada, las últimas palabras de Angel colgando ásperas en el aire.

—Oh, hace tiempo que he elegido. Siempre soy yo.

Drusilla se rindió graciosamente, con un toque lastimero en su voz. Soltó el cuello de Giles pero antes de dejarlo ir le atrajo hacia ella y le dio un mordisco juguetón en el cuello, apenas un pinchazo, que hizo brotar unas gotas de sangre. Drusilla las lamió con glotonería, y empujó suavemente a Giles hacia delante.

Giles trastabilló y recuperó el equilibrio. Se llevó las manos al cuello asustado y se relajó al ver que la herida apenas sangraba.

—¡Giles, por favor! —gritó Angel, con urgencia, irritado.

—Oh, sí. ¡Entra, Angel! Perdona, estoy aturdido.

Antes de que hubiera acabado la frase Angel entró por la ventana rota como una exhalación, pero Drusilla hacía rato que se había escabullido fuera de la habitación, y había salido por la puerta de la cocina, por el mismo sitio por donde había entrado. Angel sabía que ya no la alcanzaría. Miró con tristeza el cadáver ya frío de la mujer mayor que yacía sentada con la cabeza desplomada sobre la mesa de la cocina, con dos pulcras marcas rojas en el cuello. En ese momento Giles entró en la cocina y la vio.

—Oh, Dios, no.

Se quitó las gafas con gesto cansado y se frotó la cara con la otra mano. Otra persona cercana que moría por su culpa.

—Estoy demasiado mayor para esto —dijo, casi para sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien, te ha hecho algo más?

Giles se volvió a poner las gafas y miró a Angel.

—No, nada, antes de que llegaras. ¿Cómo es que estás aquí, Angel?

—La estaba siguiendo. La he buscado durante años, y hace unos días por fin alguien encontró su rastro aquí, en Inglaterra. Cuando vi lo cerca que estaba el sitio de tu casa cogí un avión y vine corriendo.

—Pues no podías haber sido más oportuno. —Giles le sonrió con tristeza, y de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa—. Qué desconsiderado soy, no te he dado las gracias. Me has salvado una vez más.

Angel suspiró.

—No hay de qué, Giles.

Echaron una última mirada triste a la mujer muerta y volvieron al salón.

*********

Giles hizo las llamadas de teléfono oportunas. En unos minutos llegaron varios coches de policía y una ambulancia para encargarse del cadáver y hacer las preguntas pertinentes. Angel miraba en silencio cómo Giles atendía los trámites.

Después de un rato que se hizo interminable se completaron todas las preguntas y papeleos, sacaron a la mujer en una bolsa de plástico negra y se fueron todos los extraños, dejando la casa en un silencio que contrastaba violentamente con el ajetreo de antes.

Angel y Giles se volvieron a quedar solos. Compartiendo unas copas del brandy que estaba bebiendo Giles cuando todo empezó, intercambiaron los típicos "cómo te va", se contaron un poco la vida, se pusieron al día de sus respectivos asuntos. Cuando agotaron la charla intrascendente se quedaron en silencio un rato.

Giles fue el primero en volver a hablar.

—¿Crees que me hubiera matado si no llegas a aparecer?

Angel miró su copa unos segundos pensando la respuesta.

—Sí. Habría jugado un tiempo contigo, y al final te habría matado.

Giles consideró las palabras de Angel.

—No lo sé, Angel. Casi me pareció que buscaba conversación más que sangre. Me dijo cosas extrañas.

—Drusilla nunca dice nada que no sean cosas extrañas, Giles. Sabes que está loca.

Angel se quedó pensativo, y Giles sabía lo que estaba pensando: rumiando su responsabilidad en la locura de Drusilla. Su culpa.

—No fuiste tú. Angelus no eres tú.

Angel levantó la mirada sorprendido.

—¿Tan transparente soy?

—Sí, para un viejo vigilante que ha visto muchas cosas y que ha tenido más trato del que le gustaría con vampiros. No te ofendas.

Se rieron suavemente por primera vez en toda la velada.

Giles se puso serio otra vez.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, la vas a perseguir?

—No sé qué hacer. Ya no soy… Su Sire, pero me siento responsable de ella. De que vaya matando gente. Pero no sé si sería capaz de acabar con ella.

—Angel, si quieres nos podemos encargar nosotros.

La oferta quedó planteada. Angel sabía que si decía que sí era cuestión de tiempo. Drusilla podía darse por muerta, ahora que la habían localizado, si el Consejo de Cazadoras la ponía en la mira.

—Te lo pido como favor personal: no lo hagas.

Giles le miró intrigado. Después de todo Angel parecía tener también sus puntos flacos, y Drusilla era uno de ellos. Giles no lo había sabido hasta este momento.

—Está bien, es tu decisión. —Giles lo dejaría estar.

—Gracias.

Angel apuró su copa y se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había llegado el momento de irse. Angel se puso en pie y Giles le imitó.

—Giles, no creo que ella vuelva, pero por si acaso deberías tomar alguna medida. Seguro que tenéis gente que puede hacer algún hechizo de alerta…

—No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Te aseguro que me ahorraría otro momento como este que he pasado hoy. He visto mi vida pasar ante mis ojos.

—Vamos, Giles, te las has visto peores. No te hagas el cobarde.

Se despidieron riendo. Angel se alejó por el camino de tierra en dirección a su coche que había dejado bastante separado de la casa, donde acababa el asfalto. Giles se quedó en la puerta viéndolo marchar, una figura algo encogida que se recortaba contra la luz del interior de la casa.

Qué día más extraño, pensó. La muerte rondando, encuentros inesperados con viejos amigos y viejos enemigos.

El coche de Angel se perdió de vista, poco después también el ruido del motor se perdió. Giles se quedó un rato mirando la oscuridad hasta que el frío le hizo volver a entrar en la casa.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en enero de 2011.


End file.
